Pallet Packers (Farming Simulator 17)
Category:Farming Simulator 17 A Pallet Packer is a type of in Farming Simulator 17, designed to create new out of loose materials. The Pallet Packer can be filled with materials (typically using another machine), at which point it will create a new Pallet and pour the materials into it. The only Pallet Packer available in the base game can only create a or . It cannot work with any other materials. DLCs and Mods might, in the future, add Pallet Packers for other kinds of materials. Additionally to creating Pallets, a Pallet Packer is capable of acting as a unique type of piece, since it can dump its cargo directly onto any conveyor system. It can also be loaded directly from any Conveyor Belt piece. Farming Simulator 17 offers only one model of Pallet Packer - the . As mentioned above, it only works with Potatoes and Sugar Beets. List of Pallet Packers Below is the only model of Pallet Packer available in the base game. It can be found in the "Conveyor Belts" category at the store. Loading a Pallet Packer A Pallet Packer is first and foremost a cargo container capable of holding a large amount of material. Before it can create any , it must first be filled with that material. There are several different methods to load materials into a Pallet Packer. Some of these are more effective than others, but they are all available. The first method to load a Pallet Packer is to fill it as you would fill a : From above. A with a can do this one scoop at a time. Pallet Packers can also be filled from a or . Pallet Packers are designed to work as part of a system when needed. The back of a Pallet Packer is very low to the ground and has a large opening, which means that pretty much any Conveyor Belt piece - including , and - can pour material directly into the Pallet Packer. The Conveyor Belt will recognize the Pallet Packer as a valid receptacle and will automatically discharge cargo into it. Finally, Pallet Packers can be loaded directly from Pallets - typically the same type of pallet the machine itself can create. Simply placing a Pallet next to the Pallet Packer will cause its contents to be automatically sucked into the packer. There is no button to initiate this, and no way to prevent it from happening. This can cause a problem, since the Packer might end up sucking back materials from pallets it has just filled, if you're not careful (and may also cause a bug that renders the packer useless...). Therefore, keep the created Pallets away from the Pallet Packer if you don't intend to pour their contents back in. In all situations, the Pallet Packer can only be filled with a specific set of materials, as shown in the table above. It will not accept any other type of material, regardless of which loading method you use. Pallet Loading Problems As mentioned above, a Pallet Packer can suck materials into its holding tank directly from a . If a Pallet is found within close proximity to the Pallet Packer (typically alongside its main tank, or directly above it), it will quickly collect the materials from the Pallet into the tank. If the pallet runs out of materials, it will disappear, as all pallets do. This presents a problem because there is no way to prevent a Pallet Packer from dismantling a Pallet this way, when it finds one close enough nearby. There is no associated button to start the action, and no button to prevent it from happening at all. As a result, if you're not careful, you can end up dismantling the same pallet that the Packer had just created. Fortunately, the zone in which the Pallet Packer looks for pallets to dismantle does not cover the spot where new Pallets are created by this machine. Therefore, once a new Pallet is created, unless the Pallet Packer or the Pallet are moved from their initial position, there's no risk. Carefully remove the pallet away from the packer, and you should be fine. More importantly, however, note that as of version 1.4.4, Pallet Packers are very buggy when loaded from Pallets, whether intentionally or unintentionally. A Pallet Packer that sucks in materials from a pallet may become completely incapable of creating any new Pallets at all from that point onward. It is currently unclear whether anything can be done to "reset" the Pallet Packer to make it start creating pallets again. If this happens to you, and you manage to undo it, please add information here. 6th May 2018 have found with the bug it was happening when i used an auto loading truck to load pallets. it bugged out twice, first time the first pallet was filled and auto loaded onto the truck but then it wouldn't make any more pallets. i moved the truck away, saved and logged out, re entered the game and it was working, i used a tractor with bucket on front to skid pallets out of the way when they were finished and i didn't get another jam until i auto loaded again with a truck. it bugged out and had to save and exit and re enter again. it then worked as normal again. hope this helps. thanks Creating Pallets The primary purpose of a Pallet Packer is to create new and fill them with materials. A Pallet Packer can only create pallets of the same materials that can be loaded into its internal tank. In the base game, the only available Pallet Packer can only be loaded with or , and can therefore only create a or . In order for a Pallet Packer to create any pallets, it needs to be set to "Enable Pallet Creation" by hitting the appropriate button . While this mode is activated, if the Pallet Packer contains any materials and is currently stationary, it will automatically create a new pallet for that material, at a given position next to the machine. The new pallet is created empty (or rather, with a tiny amount of material in it). The Pallet is created in the machine's output point, which will immediately cause the Pallet Packer to recognize it as a valid receptacle for cargo, and will automatically begin to dump materials into the Pallet. It will continue dumping materials until the pallet is full, until the packer's tank is empty, or until the pallet or packer are moved away from one another. Once the pallet is full, the Pallet Packer will not create an additional one until it finds empty space next to its output point. In other words, you'll need to move the Packer away from the pallet, or vice versa, before another pallet can be created. There's no need to activate the "Pallet Creation" option again - it will happen automatically as soon as there is room for a new pallet. NOTE: After a pallet is created, it is highly recommended to turn off the Enable Pallet Creation option, by hitting the same button again . This will prevent accidental creation of more pallets! Filling Existing Pallets If for any reason you have partially-filled pallets, you can use the Pallet Packer to fill them back up. To do this, place the partial pallet in the same spot where the packer creates new pallets. If the packer is currently carrying the same type of cargo as the Pallet, it will recognize the partially-filled pallet as a valid receptacle, and begin to fill it back up. Alternatively, you can dump the pallet's contents back into the Pallet Packer as explained above, and then simply activate the "Pallet Creation" option to create a completely new pallet using the same materials. However, as also mentioned above, this can cause the Pallet Packer to malfunction. Be warned. Unloading The Pallet Packer's internal tank has a small built-in conveyor belt at the back, which can carry materials out of the machine. This unloading mechanism will trigger automatically whenever it has a "valid" receptacle to unload into. It cannot be activated or deactivated manually, and will only unload into such "valid" receptacles. Pallet Packers can only accept two different types of receptacles as "valid": , and other machines. Pallet Packers cannot unload their cargo into a stationary dumping spot (e.g. an or ), and cannot be ordered to dump their cargo manually (to create a ). Filling Pallets is of course the Pallet Packer's primary purpose. If the packer senses a partially-filled Pallet at the output point, it will dump cargo into that pallet until it is full. Naturally, it can only dump its cargo into the pallet if the type of pallet matches the type of cargo it is carrying. For example, it will only dump into a . If the Pallet's type is incorrect, it will be ignored. Pallet Packers can also dump their cargo into other machines, but the output point of the packer is very low to the ground, and most machines are not nearly low enough to slide under there. In practice, only are low enough to be able to slide underneath the Pallet Packer to receive cargo. Finally, since a Pallet Packer itself is designed to be able to receive cargo from a Conveyor Belt, it can also receive cargo from another Pallet Packer. Getting this to work is a little tricky, but you may be able to back one Pallet Packer into the other, to initiate the cargo transfer.